Dance Lessons
by ectoaceinspace
Summary: "You have to let me lead. This isn't going to work if you're yanking me around when we're supposed to look like a couple in love." Trip raised an eyebrow to Skye as she continued to tug him in all directions. Oneshot


A/N: Hi everyone! It's been a while since I've posted something. I've been so busy that I haven't had much time for writing anything besides essays. Anyways, I promised some more fanfics. I wrote this really quickly so I apologize if there are any errors. This can take place before the mid season finale or in a canon divergence timeline. Whichever you'd prefer.

Dance Lessons

"You have to let me lead. This isn't going to work if you're yanking me around when we're supposed to look like a couple in love." Trip raised an eyebrow to Skye as she continued to tug him in all directions.

She barely missed stepping on his foot and backed away with a sigh. "Sorry, Trip. I haven't really done any sort of ballroom dancing since the mini dance lessons that some of the schools I went to had just before dances," Skye smiled, rolling her eyes as she stepped forward again. "Because of course, everyone needed to know exactly how to waltz when they can barely look their dance partner in the eye."

Trip took her hands and situated them correctly before meeting Skye's eyes. "You're doing fine, girl. You just need to loosen up a little. Imagine that dancing is like hacking a computer. Your hands dance over those keys with the kind of skill that a dancer uses to move their feet. Just… imagine you're using your feet to hack the system."

"You're analogy needs a little work. But sure, I guess I sort of get it. I just pretend that all the steps we take are different keys on my laptop. First step is a z, then a, then s, and repeat."

"Hey, if it gets your head in the game, that's all that matters."

Skye smiled gratefully as she slowly stopped looking at their feet while dancing. After a few minutes, they were moving with ease.

"So how did you learn to dance so well, Trip?" Skye stumbled slightly as she spoke, losing some slight concentration.

"Well, my grandpa taught me. After he came back from the war, he got married and before his wedding, he had to learn a waltz. He spent a lot of time practicing so it would be perfect for his wedding. My grandparents were so completely enamored with one another. It was gross when I was younger." He shook his head to find his train of thought. "So my grandpa learns this dance, right? And he gets so good at it that he decides to learn more. He loved the smile on my grandma's face when he swept her off of her feet. He wanted to make her smile like that for the rest of their lives." Trip's lips narrowed to a bitter sweet smile.

Skye returned his smile, reading the slight sadness in his eyes. "Sounds like the fairytale kind of love."

He blinked a few times to clear away any sad thoughts. "Yeah. He learned dance after dance just so he could surprise her with a night out on the town. He told me that he knew he loved my grandma the first time he took her on a date and held her in his arms for a dance. He said that the best way to know when you're in love is when you can't imagine dancing with anyone else."

As they talked, Skye failed to notice that they had fallen easily into another waltz. Soon, they were just swaying, enjoying the comfortable silence between them.

"Did you ever experience what your grandpa described? Loving someone so instantly and not being able to imagine dancing with anyone else?" She didn't know why she asked, but it came out softly, curiously.

Trip smiled and the corners of his eyes crinkled. "I don't know. I haven't danced in a while, actually. You're the only person I've danced with in the last couple of years. I don't think I fell in love with any dance partners before. This life can keep you pretty booked when it comes to any sort of romantic life."

Skye hummed softly at his words, mulling them over before slowly pulling away, her hands lingering slightly before she dropped them down to her sides. "Maybe one day it'll happen for you." With a slight wave and a small farewell smile, she left for her room in the compound.

She failed to hear the muttered, "Maybe" that hung in the air behind her and the soft eyes watching her a moment before turning away.


End file.
